


Hit-men, Cheap Beer, and Blowjobs

by indi_indecisive



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Assassins & Hitmen, Beer, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Disfigurement, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scars, Unwinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, man?” Kroger set the can down, casting a glance back at Finch. He stared for a moment, placing a hand on the others upper thigh. “Want a blowjob?”</p>
<p>“You serious, man?” Finch questioned, lying down in his previous position before the beer break, making no attempt to wave off Kroger’s hand.</p>
<p>“When am I not serious?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit-men, Cheap Beer, and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> you can't tell me they're not boyfriends.

Kroger’s red face paint, which he used to emphasize his chartreuse eyes, bringing out the strong yellow-green, had severely smudged.Several red streaks trailed along the sidewall of his nose, across his cheeks, and across the corners of his lips. It didn’t much matter to him currently, he had been due for a bath and a new application of the face paint. There was a thin coating of dust and grime on his tanned skin, not entirely noticeable without getting too close and personal; goes to show what bounty-hunting could do to you. He was quite lucky to be the kind of bounty hunter who had a partner from the beginning to present, who had not died, betrayed him, or turned out to be a bounty hunter hunting him. Damn, the last one would definitely suck.

Speaking of his trusted partner….

“Oh hey man, come on. Your face ain’t that messed up.” He sounded sincere, well as close to sincere as Kroger could ever be. He brought his left hand up to slap his counterpart’s broad shoulders, offering a smile to the recently scarred and highly unnamed man. “--Besides, you were the one who wanted her to shoot.” 

Finch leaned backward towards the touch, the movement eliciting a creaking groan of the shared bed. He couldn’t help think they really needed a new one or two beds this time, though there wasn’t much room. “Didn’t think she was..…” Finch’s words are laced with anguish, his sentence being trailed off and replaced with a displeased grunt. His fingers twitched against his leg, his hands falling to rest against the coarse woolen blankets. “..goddammit.”

“C’mon, at least it looks bad ass. No’body will fuck with you --with us-- having a face like that.” Kroger’s lips curled around wicked teeth, applying a scant amount of pressure as he rubbed small circles into the others back. It was almost as if Finch was merely suffering from an unpleasant hangover after a long night of drinking, and not suffering from elemental shock damage. His smile faltered as Finch shifted forwards and away from his touch. “You really hurtin’, man?” 

“Yeah, man.” Finch momentarily closed his eyes in an effort to lessen his pain, glasses long forgotten and sitting un-repaired wherever Kroger had placed them, most likely besides the coffeemaker. It seemed each time they came home Kroger needed coffee.

“Wanna’ lie down, man?” Kroger questioned, shifting slightly to the right to give the other enough room to lie down.

Finch lies back; slowly bringing his aching legs onto the bed, his head landing on the pillow Kroger had placed over his lap. How courteous of him to offer a pillow. He kept his eyes closed longer than intended, finding himself being lulled into a peaceful sense of security by the steady breathing of his friend, and the overly familiar location. It would do him good to rest, and to drink, but he held no intentions of moving or letting Kroger up; he needed the other. 

Kroger took a deep breath, staring down at the man resting on his lap. He’s focused on the scar, and apart of him felt bad for prompting the shot to be fired. He didn’t know, how could he have known the girl had an elemental? 

“Hey, man. Can I touch it?” 

Finch grunted in response, eyelids fluttering open momentarily to stare upwards at Kroger. 

Kroger gave a great big grin, trailing a finger along the protruding facial disfigurement, he assured himself that after a few months it would smooth out and it wouldn’t feel any different from any other part of Finch. He leaned down, catching Finch's lips with his own in a surprising show of gentleness for one with such an annoying personality. Kroger cupped the other man's cheek, causing Finch to slowly start to smile against the tickle of his mustache. Their lips were soft and warm together, but Kroger was being extremely cautious. Even if this was a common occurrence, something they were more than used to, Finch's face must have hurt. There was a soft chuckle from the man, a sweeter version of a sometimes annoying and obnoxious laugh, before he pulled away and smiled down at Finch.

“Want some beer, man?” He questioned slowly, shifting the pillow up and slipping out from underneath the larger even before an answer was given. If Finch didn’t want beer, he sure did. Striding across their shared trailer, Kroger halted in front of the fridge.

“Tch. Man, we only got the cheap stuff.” Kroger glanced back, grinning at his partner. “You still up for it?”

“Fuck it, man, beer’s beer.” 

Kroger reached into the fridge, retrieving two bottles of cheap beer from a local bar. What was it called? Purple Skank? Purple Skag? Hell, Kroger didn’t care to remember. Leisurely making his back towards the bed, he opened both cans and bounced onto the bed, handing one over to Finch. Kroger took a swig of the beer, Finch mimicking the action moments later. Occasionally, Kroger made comments on whatever was on his mind; Finch nodded and gave a grunt to signify he had heard. Once or twice when Kroger leaned back to deliver Finch a kiss, Finch caught the man’s eyes wandering downwards and he noticed how the other licked his lips in response to suggestive thinking. 

“Hey, man?” Kroger set the can down, casting a glance back at Finch. He stared for a moment, placing a hand on the others upper thigh. “Want a blowjob?”

“You serious, man?” Finch questioned, lying down in his previous position before the beer break, making no attempt to wave off Kroger’s hand.  
“When am I not serious?” He mused, trailing his hand over the other’s crotch. Kroger revelled in how Finch’s breath hitched in his throat, smiling as he continued rubbing. “Been awhile, hasn’ it? Like, a week.” His hands worked to unbutton the others pants, retrieving Finch’s already half hard member. Finch willingly parted his legs.

Kroger situating himself on his knees; flashing a grin in the others direction as he slowly licked from the base of Finch’s cock to the tip, a purr being elicited from the man as Finch’s voice caught in his throat. He gripped the base of the others cock, pumping at a overall leisurely pace; teasingly twirling his tongue around the tip, then sucking it gently in response to how Finch’s cock twitched against his movements.

Kroger parted his lips just enough at first to taste the head of Finch’s cock, the first sharp, salty taste making his throat clench as he swallowed him. He took a moment to adjust to the familiar weight and taste of cock on his tongue, he had done this plenty of times, he knew how to please Finch. Breathing through his nose as he bobbed his head; his lips spread wide, stretched at the corners, and his hands pushed the other’s shirt upwards; fingers trailed over exposed skin eagerly, as Finch’s own fingers dug into the coarse woolen blankets beneath him.

His hands trailed further down, giving Finch’s ballsack a timid squeeze-- after all he was still sore from the hat girls shocking actions. His attention was pulled to Finch’s ballsack, replacing his suckling mouth with the long leisurely pumps of his hand to the man's cock. Kroger swirled the tip of his tongue around his scrotum, and encouraged by his partners moaning, began licking his balls with long, sweeping strokes. He trailed his tongue along Finch’s raphe, toes curling at the cold, wet sensation of his tongue feverishly flicking his skin. 

He continued trailing his tongue across the sensitive skin, pulling back after placing a kiss on the others sack. “M-Man..” Kroger’s frantic to finish his partner off, missing the salted taste. “Y-You’ve really missed my mouth, huh?” Finished teasing, he wrapped his lips Finch’s cock, sucking while starting a faster pace than the one before. His tongue swirled across the tip of the other’s head, running across the slit to elicit an earthy moan from him. He kept bobbing, mouth full with the musky taste and smell of cock; eyes locked upwards to witness every twitch, every moan and groan of Finch. 

He swallowed, the salted taste of finish heavily coating his lips as he removed the now flaccid cock from his mouth. He licked his lips, collecting the remnants eagerly as he settled himself besides Finch, who was busy hiking up his pants in the most undignified manner. 

What did he care, he just had the others cock and balls in his mouth. 

“Hey man? Mind if I rub one out?”


End file.
